Dragon Ball Z Universe: New Warrior
by RealKorra
Summary: DBZU: New Warrior is original DBZ series originally made in 2013. created during Cell Games Series of Dragon Ball Z Cell Saga. this Arrival chapter is only one made.. currently discontinued series. (05/06/13)


in the Dragon Ball Z Universe... Cassandra who has recently arrived in from her World, to the World of Dragon Ball Z Universe.

having not learned how to fly like rest of those Warriors on Planet Earth. she had no money, but she hailed a cab to ask if she could get free ride to Capsule Corporation building for legal reasons.

and so the Cab driver whom knew she was newcomer from somewhere, offered to give her a free ride.

she got the ride to that building. from here, she chanced to meet one of Warriors that was leaving the building.

she met Piccolo, the Super Namekain. she asks if he knows where is Goku at?

Piccolo: _"he's in Training. I cannot tell you any more details. i'm going to meet with friends in south."_

to Cassandra, it was sign that Goku is at the Lookout. and so she says,  
Cassandra: _"Goku is at Lookout, isn't he?"_  
Piccolo: _"wha.. what? how do you know where he is at?"_  
Cassandra: _"please.. just take me here. it's important I talk to Goku."_

Piccolo was unsure, but decided to take Cassandra to the Lookout.  
Piccolo: _"hang on to me"_ just as he carried her in his arms. away they go.

Perfect Cell Ambushed Piccolo who was Carrying Cassandra while heading to Lookout, Cell Attacked Piccolo, causing Piccolo to drop Cassandra.

in that moment, Piccolo's concern was Cassandra. all of his attention was focused on Cassandra's safety.

Piccolo sped downward to catch Cassandra, Cell followed in close behind him. as Cassandra screamed while falling, Piccolo finally catches her on downward speed pass. Piccolo took her to ground safely.

Piccolo said to Cassandra,  
Piccolo: _"Cassandra, stay here while I deal with Cell."_  
Cassandra: _"okay, be safe."_

Piccolo sped up towards Cell as Cell sped downward towards Piccolo.

Piccolo, seeking payback for causing him to drop Cassandra and nearly killing her in the process.

Piccolo fights Cell in midair, fighting very brutally against Cell.

Cell fought Piccolo on much different terms, yet he found it amusing that Piccolo was very concerned about weak female human he was carrying. Cell broke off the attack to pause for brief moment.

Cell: _"don't tell me you actually care about that weak human girl."_  
Piccolo: _"she is under my protection, you had no right to ambush us! you almost got her killed!"_  
Cell: _"oh... then perhaps I will."_  
Piccolo: _"no you will not!"_

Cell instantly teleports right in front of Cassandra, Piccolo looks in horror.

Cell: _"hello there."_  
Cassandra looks up to him, completely in shock.

Cassandra: _"C.. Cell. what are you gonna do to me?"_  
Cell: _"heh. you'll find out soon enough... if you are quite worthy."_  
Cassandra: _"W.. Worthy? of what?"_

Cell then teleports back to Piccolo. the fight resumes. Cell lands blow so hard that Piccolo is sent flying straight into the building nearby, destroying his gear he wears. Piccolo flys out of the building that were destroyed at impact. heavily damaged but Piccolo continues to fight Cell. Cell decides to finish him off.

Cassandra who's looking at the warriors fighting in skies high above. Cassandra screams at Piccolo.  
Cassandra: _"Piccolo! look out!"_

just as she said it, Cell reappears behind Piccolo and blasts him point-blank then ambushed him. sending Piccolo crashing into ground.

Piccolo was gravely injured after the second ambush by Cell. Cassandra rushes to his side.  
Cassandra: _"Piccolo! i'll stay by you. Cell won't get through me!"_  
Piccolo: _"C.. Cassandra. D.. Don't. you don't need to."_  
Cassandra: _"but.. you're hurt! I can't sit by and watch you get killed!"_  
Piccolo: _"C.. Cas.. Cassandra. you.. a.. are.. Brave. i'm grateful that you are willing to defend a namekian like me."_  
Cassandra: _"Piccolo.. don't worry, you'll get back to your fighting form in no time!"_

Cell teleported nearby, starts to walk towards them.  
Cassandra looks back in horror. then decides to fight Cell for Piccolo. Cassandra ran towards Cell. she stops next to Cell, face to face. Cell looks at Cassandra and said,

Cell: _"you're protecting him, did you think you could stop me from finishing him off once and for all?"_  
Cassandra: _"yes, I plan to fight you. no matter how I am weak or not. I will not let you kill Piccolo."_

Cell was very surprised by Cassandra's will to Protect Piccolo and Desire to fight for him.

he begins to have thoughts on how would she fight him.

he ultimately came to his decision.

Cell: _"well, I admire you. you're very brave to actually fight me. but i'll pass on that. besides, you're not capable to fight me. you're not on the level where most of warriors like your friend over here are at."_  
Cassandra: _"what.. you're not gonna fight me, despite everything is stacked against me?"_  
Cell: _"Bingo. I will not fight you. but I will if you learned how to fight like your friend here."_  
Cassandra: _"you have challenge set out for me in nine days before the Cell Games?"_  
Cell: _"Precisely. that is your Challenge."_

Cell fled off towards the Cell Ring, leaving Cassandra and Piccolo alone.

Cassandra rushes back to Piccolo. tending to him.

Cassandra: _"Piccolo.."_  
Piccolo: _"Listen... Ca. Carefully.. you're gonna have to control your Ki. it is only way that you can learn to use it and fly us to Lookout."_  
Cassandra: _"okay.. how do I do that?"_  
Piccolo: _"focus on your Ki in center of your body, feel it swirling around in your body, control the flow. then direct it downward toward your feet."_  
Cassandra: _"ok."_

Cassandra focused her efforts on her Ki despite her thoughts is on Piccolo. she could tell that his injuries are life-threatening. after 2 minutes, she finally gained control of her Ki in the moment that she lifted herself off the ground.

Cassandra hovered for brief period and landed. she picks up Piccolo, putting his arm around her.  
she held Piccolo carefully and remained strong enough to focus on her Ki to lift both.

Cassandra took Piccolo to Kami's Lookout under his Directions. The Z Fighters were there.

just before they began their training, they sensed powerful energy approaching at high rate of speed toward the Lookout.

they thought it was Cell, they were preparing to fight soon as possible as it arrived.

but to everyone's shock, it was an young lady. Cassandra arriving fast and had landed here with severely injured Piccolo.

Gohan: _"Piccolo!"_  
Goku: _"Piccolo!"_  
Dende: _"Piccolo!"_

Piccolo was soon healed by Dende, Piccolo was back on his feet. had thanked Cassandra for taking him here.

Piccolo: _"Cassandra, this is Goku, the most strongest warrior on Earth."_  
Goku: _"nice to meet you, Cassandra"_  
Cassandra: _"nice to meet you too, Goku."_  
Goku: _"so.. what happened, Piccolo?"_  
Piccolo: _"Cell Ambushed us on way to there."_

everyone were stunned that they had been ambushed by Cell.

Goku: _"but that doesn't make sense! why would Cell do that for?"_  
Piccolo: _"I don't know, but I almost lost Cassandra during the ambush."_  
Cassandra: _"luckily, he saved my life from falling. that was before I learned how to control my Ki with help from Piccolo."_

Goku: _"I see... good job on flying."_  
Cassandra: _"thank you, also.. here's important matter."_  
Goku: _"and what that would be?"_  
Cassandra: _"Cell ambushed us because he nearly killed Piccolo. when he was gonna finish him off, I chose to fight him. but he refused to fight me unless I get training from you guys so that I can fight like you guys."_

Goku: _"oh.. so that's why Cell ambushed you guys because he wanted to finish off Piccolo, you stepped in to protect him. that's very brave thing you did."_  
Cassandra: _"well, it's Gohan's mentor.. I couldn't allow it to happen."_  
Goku: _"and an close friend of mine."_

Cassandra: _"will you train me after your training with Gohan? i'm happy to train with just anyone."_  
Goku: _"yes of course, I will."_


End file.
